Safe and Sound
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Zeref visits Mavis and finds her reading a book called the Hunger Games. It starts to scare her. Will Zeref comfort her?


Fairy Tail -AN- **I love these two! I can't help it! Hope you like it too!**

Safe and Sound

Mavis x Zeref

Mavis was just sitting around the house when Zeref came in.

"Mavis! oh. What are you reading there?" He asks.

Mavis slowly looks up at him.

"I don't know." She says with a shaky voice.

Zeref grew concern for her.

"What is it?" He sat down next to her. Mavis handed him the book.

 _"The Hunger Games."_

It read. "What is this book?" Zeref asked.

"It's a book about this girl and she goes into these "Games" to keep her sister alive.

She and a boy, go to the heart of the city to face off against other pairs of people in these "Games" to KILL each other."

Mavis said.

Zeref looked shocked.

"So, they go through training for a week and during some interview of the people the boy admits to having a crush on the girl. She get's up set and they have a fight.

So now when the games start they are to kill each other until one person is left standing.

And the girl is trying to survive on her own for who knows how many days." Mavis continues.

Zeref just listened to Mavis.

"So, later after she makes a friend, she gets killed and at this point, where I'm at, she is looking for the boy because they changed the rules.

So now two people from the same place must be the only winners. And she is looking for him." Mavis finished.

"Okay. So then why are you scared of it. You spoke as if you were scared." Zeref said.

Mavis sunk into the cushion of the couch. "Because I don't want them to die." She said.

Zeref chuckled. He pulled her closer to him.

"How about I read it. maybe it won't be so scary?" He told her.

Mavis nodded. "Okay. Keep me safe." She said.

Zeref blushed a little.

Zeref began to read.

Reading about the girl and the boy, finding each other and working together to stay alive.

"No don't leave him! He needs to heal and rest." Mavis said out loud.

Zeref laughed and kept on reading.

The girl kissed the boy and Mavis blushed.

Soon he got better and the two left the cave they were in.

It was getting down to the last few and the final battle was for survival.

"No! Don't you dare kill him!" Mavis yelled.

Zeref smiled. At least she wasn't scared anymore.

It got to the end and.

"What?! Only One?! You freakin' no good-" And Mavis went on and on with curses following every few words.

"Are you done now?" Zeref asked.

Mavis took a breath. "Yeah.'

"Man. And Natsu says I curse like a sailor." Zeref joked.

Mavis laughed. "You have never said anything too bad." She tell him.

"Want me to keep reading?" He asks her.

Mavis sits back down and Zeref continues.

They read about the trick and how thy both won. And so they went home.

"The End." Zeref said closing the book.

"Well the end of this book." Mavis says. "There are three of these book and this is only the first one."

"Who gave you this book?" Zeref asked.

"Levy and Lucy. They love this book. Way better then this other series that Juvia and Lissana read. Just hearing them talk about it I knew I wasn't going to like it. But this..." Mavis didn't finish.

"I'll have a talk with them about book ideas for you." Zeref said.

"Thanks, Zeref. I can always count on you to protect me." Mavis snuggled up next to him.

Zeref blushed. He knew they were only friends.

"Mavis."

"Yeah, Zeref?"

"Why do you like being so close to me?" He asked. Turning redder.

Mavis blushed hearing the question. "Well...I mean we have known each other for years. We're close friend and all. And..." Mavis went quiet.

Zeref didn't like the silence between them.

Mavis sat up and looked at him.

"Zeref...I..." He couldn't stand it anymore.

He turned to face her and kissed her.

Mavis didn't pull back or fight it. She kissed him back.

He pulled away realizing what he was doing.

"Mavis! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that! We're friend and..." He was panicking.

"Zeref! I love you! You BAKA!" Mavis kissed him this time and didn't resist.

The kiss lasted what felt like forever.

Zeref placed a hand on Mavis's cheek and the other on her waist.

Mavis wrapped both her arms around his neck and sucked on his bottom lip.

Zeref opened his mouth and let Mavis in.

She pushed him down on the couch so she was on top of him.

Finally, They both pulled away for air.

With each deep breath, the air blended together, feeling it on their faces.

"Mavis."

"I love you Zeref. I always have. Since we first met. Please. Forgive me." She said.

Zeref laughed.

"Forgive you? Mavis. there is nothing wrong. I love you too. My little darling." She whispered.

"Really?" She asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yes. I have loved you...for so long...I always want you to stay safe and sound. With me." he added.

Mavis shivered.

"Kiss me again or I will lose it!" She demanded.

Zeref didn't refuse her. Laying on the couch together with their tongues exploring their mouths. Nothing could ruin this moment.

*Knocking.

"Zeref? Mavis? Are you in there?" It was Natsu.

"Damn that Asshole." Zeref said.

"See." Mavis grinned.

They got off each other and answered the door.

"Hey. What took you so long to open the door?" Natsu asked.

Mavis and Zeref looked at each other.

"Nothing!" They both said.

"Okay." Natsu wasn't convinced. "Well Lucy wanted her book back. And knew Zeref was here and I forgot to ask and-"

"Here is the book." Mavis shoved the book in him stomach. "Ow!"

"If you don't mind. I was in the middle of something." Mavis said and closed the door.

"What are you-"

"Zeref shut up!" She kissed him. "I have wait WAY too long for this."

"Your wish is my command, Mavis." Zeref smirked.

The End.


End file.
